Company
by PerrythePlatypusGirl
Summary: Pidge is all alone one night, worrying about her family...but luckily, there's someone there to comfort her.


**A/N: I hope y'all like Voltron cause I might end up posting a lot of it...**

* * *

Lance groaned and stretched his back as he trudged down the halls of the castle. God, he was tired. Training sessions had been extra strenuous today, and by the end of it all he didn't even have the energy to snap at Keith. Coran's "special dinner" hadn't exactly helped, either.

By the time he actually started heading to his bedroom, it was quite late-probably the equivalent of midnight back on Earth.

At the thought of Earth, Lance felt that familiar feeling of homesickness form in the pit of his stomach. The boy quickly frowned and pushed it away. He never liked letting the others see how much he missed home, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. He'd been taken away from it so suddenly, and now he didn't know if he'd ever go back...

In his weary state, Lance had slowed down significantly and was about to fall asleep right on the spot. With a sigh, he shook himself out of it and was about to pick up the pace...when he suddenly heard something that stopped him once more.

It was a soft noise, but a familiar one that caught his attention instantly. It sounded like someone was crying...and it was coming from Pidge's room.

Lance hesitated for a moment before he slowly headed in the direction of Pidge's bedroom door. Cautious as he was, the door quickly sensed his presence and opened up with a whoosh, startling him a little.

Pidge was curled up in a ball on her bed, and when the door opened she quickly sat up in shock and stared toward it. She hadn't changed out of her regular clothes, and they looked worn. Her face looked tired as all hell and yeah, she'd definitely been crying.

Lance merely stood there for a moment, and Pidge's expression hardened into a glare.

"What?" she snapped, turning away from him. "What do you want, Lance?"

At this, Lance finally found his voice. "Uh...are you...okay?"

"I'm fine," she grumbled, not looking at him.

Lance didn't move.

Pidge wriggled a bit at his gaze, before she sighed, and buried her face in her knees once more. "No..." she sniffed. "I'm not."

Pidge closed her eyes and tried to mute out her depression. After a moment, she heard the door close, and Lance quietly sat down beside her. "What's going on?" He asked.

Pidge sniffled again and sighed. "I guess...I was thinking...about my dad and brother."

"Oh..."

"Lance, what if I never find them?"

Lance blinked and stared at her, taken aback by her sudden question. As his tired brain tried to find an answer, though, Pidge continued on.

"I mean, I was able to find a lead from the records on that Galra ship that one time, b-but...Shiro didn't let me finish downloading it because we were attacked..." She gulped. "And so far that information hasn't led me to anything-what if I analyzed it wrong? Or what if that last bit I didn't get was important? Or what if they've been moved around? What if the Galra moved them around because they know I'm looking for them?" She gasped. "Wait, if they know I'm looking for them, then they might use them to lure us into a fight! They could get hurt, or..."

She stopped, eyes widening while Lance just listened to her ramble.

"Oh gosh, what if we..." Pidge whispered in horror. "What if we accidentally destroy the ship they're on?"

Lance held his hands up to stop her. "Whoa, whoa, ok. We're...not going to do that, Pidge, relax. You need to sleep, okay? You're tired."

Pidge stopped, burying her face in her knees again and struggling not to start crying again. Almost instinctively, Lance scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, staring at the floor as he did so.

"It's not just them," Pidge practically whispered. "Well, it's mostly them, but also...my mom."

"Your mom?"

"She's back on Earth," Pidge continued. "I...wonder if she's ok, if she knows that...I'm ok." Pidge gulped. "I miss her. I miss all of them."

Lance frowned as he listened to Pidge's words, rubbing his friend's back comfortingly and trying not to cry himself. "Yeah...I know how that feels."

"You have a family back home?"

"Mm-hmm. Haven't seen them since I left for the garrison." He scoffed and allowed a tiny smile to form on his face. "There were so many of them, brothers, sisters, cousins...I wonder what they're doing..."

Pidge sniffled and let herself lean toward him for comfort, her head resting on the boy's bony shoulder. She felt him tense up a bit at this, but he kept her arm around her and didn't move.

Pidge closed her eyes and took some breaths to calm herself down. "Did..." she sniffed. "Did any of your siblings ever bug you?" she asked curiously. "Or embarrass you?"

"Of course they did. My older brother loved to embarrass me. One time..." He yawned. "One time in middle school I was playing in a soccer game, and he convinced my parents that everyone would be painting their faces and dressing up. So they did, and they totally owned it despite looking totally crazy, and...my brother was just sitting aside cackling at me while I was embarrassed. That bastard."

Pidge let out something that sounded like a chuckle. "Oh man. I remember when I did something like that to Matt. I was little and really attached to him...so one time he brought a friend over and I thought she was his girlfriend...and I told her that Matt sometimes wet the bed. The poor girl."

"Oh geez."

"Hey, I was a small and clingy little sister. I didn't want people taking his attention."

Lance scoffed. "My little sisters never cared about that. All they liked to do was bug me while I was trying to do homework or play a video game. It was torture."

"Yeah, I remember that. I did it to Matt all the time. Usually he'd end up kicking me out and I'd just start banging on the door..."

"Nope, I could never kick them out. They were relentless..."

Another short chuckle, and then a pause.

"...I...never thought I'd miss it this much though," Lance continued quietly. "It all seems so far away."

At this, Pidge finally glanced up at his face. Now that her emotions had died down a bit, the girl finally seemed to take notice of the current moment. She'd never seen Lance like this before, so...sincere. Now that she thought about it, this wasn't the first time he'd been this way, but only now, when he had an arm around her and she was leaning against his lanky yet comfortingly warm body, did she notice. It felt...nice. _He_ felt nice.

Lance noticed her looking and snapped out of his trance, flashing a small smile. "We're gonna find them, Pidge. I promise."

Pidge yawned and wrapped her arms around his waist, a tiny smile crossing his face. "Hmmm. Yeah."

In the quiet of the moment, Pidge's yawn was contagious and Lance soon felt his eyelids droop. Ah, shoot...he couldn't fall asleep here, he had to get to his own room...but Pidge continued to hold on to him tightly, and when she yawned again, it was too late. Both of them quickly dozed off without even realizing it.

* * *

Pidge awoke with a start, any remnants of the dream she was having disappearing instantly from her memory. For a moment she stared at the ceiling, dazed, and wondered why she felt so hot and itchy before realizing she'd fallen asleep with her clothes on. Again.

Sighing, Pidge slowly sat up in bed and tried to recollect her thoughts. There was some noise coming from outside her room, so it must have been pretty late in the morning already. Nothing big seemed to be happening right now. Pidge rubbed her eyes and was about to lay back down...when she finally heard the soft snoring that was coming from next to her.

Turning her head in confusion, Pidge noticed that Lance was lying next to her, also fully clothed, and sound asleep. She panicked for a moment, but then remembered what had happened late last night. Lance had showed up to comfort her, and they must have both just fallen asleep. Right there. In her bed.

...oh God, she sure hoped nobody would walk into her room right now.

Pidge sighed, feeling the heat rise up in her face, as she started to gently shake her friend's shoulder.

"Lance!" she whispered. "Lance, wake up!"

Lance didn't respond, just continued snoring.

Pidge rolled her eyes and shook him harder. "Dude, seriously, wake up! You've gotta get out of here before-!"

"Hey, Pidge!"

Pidge let out a yelp and turned abruptly to find Hunk standing in the doorway. In a panic, she sat up straight, attempting to hide Lance with her body and looked over at Hunk in annoyance.

"Hunk, seriously!" she snapped. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Hunk looked down sheepishly. "Oh, uh, sorry Pidge...but, uh, have you seen Lance? He's not in his room and I can't find him anywhere."

"W-well, how would I know? I just woke up!"

"Oh, right, my bad. Well, if you do see him, can you tell him Shiro was looking for him?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks." Hunk turned to leave, but of course Lance chose that moment to let out a huge snore, stopping him.

Hunk turned back to Pidge. "What was that?"

Pidge elbowed Lance, smiling innocently. "What was what? I didn't hear anything."

Hunk didn't seem convinced, but didn't press further. "Okayyyy,"

And then finally, he left, the door closing behind him.

Pidge sighed with relief. Thank goodness Hunk hadn't seen Lance there in her bed, or she probably would have died of embarrassment right on the spot.

Lance groaned and rolled over to his side, probably having been woken up from Pidge's elbow nudge. "Whawasthat for, Pidge...?" he murmered.

Pidge whirled around and started to shake him again. "Wake up, Lance!" she snapped once more. "I don't want anyone seeing you in my bed, alright? They'll get the wrong idea!"

In response, Lance simply buried his head deeper in the pillow and pulled the covers around him.

Pidge growled softly. Was he deliberately trying to piss her off? Ah, whatever, she knew what to do. Hopping off the bed, Pidge yanked the covers off of Lance, almost pulling him off the bed with them.

Lance yelped, but was now fully awake and glared up at her. "Pidge!"

Pidge said nothing, and just stared back at him with an irritated expression.

Lance sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll leave." He got up and started to head toward the door, but Pidge stopped him.

"Wait!" she said. "We gotta make sure nobody sees you come out of here!"

Lance rolled his eyes as Pidge went to check for people outside. "Alright, Miss Paranoid, go right ahead," he grumbled. "Geez, hitting me with your elbow, dragging me out of bed...I can't believe this is how you repay me for being nice to you last night."

Pidge stopped moving for a second and looked downward. The feelings of loneliness followed by comfort she'd experienced last night returned to her, and she was unsure of how to respond. "S-sorry..."

Lance must have sensed her sudden discomfort, as he stood up straight and tried to backtrack. "Uh, no, Pidge, I was...joking. It's fine."

Pidge gave him a slight smile before turning back to her search. "Ok, looks like the coast is clear...let's just go down to the bridge and...say that I found you sleeping in the bathroom. Ok?"

Lance shrugged. "Whatever you say, Pidge. I'm starving, by the way, what about you?"

They two of them stepped out into the hall and Pidge shrugged. "I dunno, Lance-first I wanna get out of these sweaty clothes, to be honest."

"Ah, Pidge, so careless-falling asleep in your regular clothes like that?"

"So did you, genius."

"Uhhhhh...Lance?"

Pidge froze when she heard Hunk's voice, and both of them quickly whirled to face him. Where had he come from? And why was _Keith_ suddenly there too?

"Hunk!" Pidge squeaked. "Wh-what the heck? I thought you left!"

"I did," Hunk replied slowly, as both boys stared at them with wide eyes. "But then I forgot to tell you something and came back-why was Lance in your room?"

Pidge blushed furiously while she watched Hunk and Keith glance at each other. "U-uh...it's not what you're thinking!"

"I fell asleep in the bathroom!" Lance blurted, then paused. "Wait...hold on..."

"Right..." Keith said, narrowing his eyes at them.

Lance just glared at him. "Did you two want something?"

"...Shiro's looking for you..."

Lance rolled his eyes and trudged forward. "Well, why didn't you say so? God, you guys are dumb..."

The other two said nothing as they all headed in the same direction. Lance had tried to avert their attention by starting yet another petty argument with Keith, Pidge was staring at the floor and Hunk just stayed quiet.

Eventually, Lance ended up walking next to Pidge once more, and, while the guys weren't looking and walked on ahead, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Pidge..." he began softly. "Are you...okay now?"

Pidge looked up at him in surprise, seeing that sincere look on his face once more. A warm feeling arose in her chest, and she smiled at him. "Yeah. Thanks, Lance."

Lance grinned and patted her on the back. "Good."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Keith called out behind him. "We don't have all day, hurry up!"

Lance's frown returned as he stomped forward, turning beet red in the process. "Shut up, Keith! You want me to kick you out the window?"

"You wouldn't be able to kick me a few feet from here, wimp."

"You wanna test that theory?!"

Pidge began to jog in order to catch up with them while Lance and Keith continued to bicker. Normally, she'd find Lance's angry rambling to be annoying beyond all measure, but today she just found herself smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: If you think that I wrote the entirety of this one-shot just so I could have that /hilarious/ misunderstanding at the end, you'd be right. Anyway, don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
